This invention relates to a lift apparatus for raising or lowering objects relative to a ceiling in a building, such as a house, and is particularly applicable to raising objects into or lowering objects from a home attic.
Houses that have an attic typically provide access to the attic by means of an opening through the ceiling and an associated ladder which is extendable from the ceiling opening to the floor. Transporting objects, such as boxes or other storage items, to or from the attic can be extremely difficult or even dangerous when a person attempts to climb the ladder while carrying the objects.